


Bump in the Night

by Kiitsuo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Raising a Child, Rated T for language, Sleepwalking, basically Viktor and Yuri are married and have a daughter who gets into unintentional shenanigans, it's pretty much G haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiitsuo/pseuds/Kiitsuo
Summary: Of all the things to go bump in the night, Viktor and Yuri were not prepared for this mess.





	Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinshingummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshingummy/gifts).



> Written for ShinShinGummy who wanted a Vikturio fic with a sleepwalking child! <3 Thank you for being so awesome and I hope you enjoy this~ :D

“I’m hungry, I want a snack before bed!” Alyona says, clinging onto Yuri as he carries her to her room. 

Yuri doesn’t even entertain the idea. “No, you just had a snack,” he tells his daughter, “If you eat again, you’ll be up all night.”

“But Papa let’s me eat before bed!”

“Does he now?” Yuri sighs. Oh, of  _ course _ Viktor let’s her eat snacks before bed. His husband can be a stubborn, stubborn man, but when it comes to his own child, he simply lacks the ability to say no. 

She looks at Yuri, wide eyed and putting on her best puppy dog face. “Pleeeeease?” She whines.

Unlike Viktor, Yuri retains his stubborn streak, even when his daughter is being annoyingly adorable and hard to resist. “Nope. You already brushed your teeth, so it’ll taste bad. Do you want to eat something yucky?”

Alyona doesn’t say anything back, instead she just pouts and huffs as Yuri tucks her into her bed, glaring at him every time Yuri says anything. She has that look in her eye where he just  _ knows _ she’ll be trying to sneak out of her room all night, and then he’ll really get no sleep.

“How’s this,” he says after he’s done tucking her in, “I’ll make you something yummy in the morning if you stay in bed all night, okay?”

That seems to placate her. She looks at him with eager eyes, already trying to decide what she wants to have for breakfast tomorrow. “You promise?”

Yuri holds out his pinky toward her, a symbol of his sincerity. Alyona immediately latches onto it, giggling in delight. After the promise is made, he leans over and kisses the top of her head. “Good night, Alyonka. We love you.”

“Love you too!” She yawns, “And I promise to stay in bed all night.”

“Good,” he says before he turns off her bedroom light, “do you want your door open or closed tonight?”

“I’m a big girl, so I want it closed!”

_ Don’t remind me, you’re growing up too fast, _ Yuri thinks to himself as he says his final good night wishes to her. 

“So, I heard from a little birdie that someone’s been letting our daughter eat snacks before bed,” Yuri says, looking up from his handheld video game as he leans into Viktor’s shoulder. 

Viktor pauses from the book he’s reading. He’s got that guilty look in his eye that says  _ Yes, it was me, I’ve been feeding Alyona snacks when I put her to bed. Please don’t kill me. _ “I can’t help it, she’s so cute. How can you say no to that little face?”

“It’s easy if you don’t -- FUCK!” Viktor looks over at him, and laughs when he sees Yuri’s eye twitching in fury at his game. He must’ve died, again. 

Yuri looks over at Viktor, glaring at him before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “Oh shut up. Anyway,  _ as I was saying _ , it’s easy when you don’t fall for her scheming manipulation.”

“You say that like I don’t fall for yours either!”

“Oh, I know you fall for mine, that’s the point,” He says, purring slightly as he loosely laces their fingers together, “But it’s okay to spoil me, especially since I’ve outgrown being a brat.”

Viktor gives him a look that says  _ Yura, you’re full of shit and you know it, _ and Yuri can’t help but laugh to himself. 

“Though I suppose I’m no better about spoiling her. She begged me to let her have a snack, I said no, and she gave me that mischievous ‘I do what I want’ look. I caved in and told her if she didn’t sneak out of her room tonight, I’d make her a special breakfast in the morning.”

“Oho, bribery, huh? That’s smart, maybe I should start doing that.”

“Please don’t. She’s spoiled enough,” he mumbles as he puts away his game. “Speaking of. Since I’m done dying for the night and she promised to stay in bed until the morning, I’m going to sleep. Either stay in bed and cuddle me or go finish reading in the living room”

“A hard choice, but I think I choose cuddling.”

Of course, Yuri’s out like a light by the time the lights are turned off and Viktor’s got his arm wrapped around him. What a blessing to be able to fall asleep so quickly. 

Unfortunately, his ability to fall asleep almost immediately comes with certain caveats. Yuri, for the entirety of the time they’ve been together, has always been a horrendously light sleeper. Every bump and thump in the night wakes him up, and parenthood only exacerbated the issue. 

“Vitya,” Yuri says, gently shaking his husband awake, “Wake up. Did you hear that?”

Parenthood also made him prone to waking up Viktor whenever he heard something, much to Viktor’s dismay. 

Viktor stirs in his sleep. “Go back to sleep, love. It’s probably nothing,” he tells him, not bothering to open his eyes.

Yuri lays back down into Viktor’s arms. Maybe he was just hearing things, maybe it’s something stupid like the wind or their cat knocking something over, but he’s wide awake now because  _ what if Alyona snuck out _ , _ what if she got hurt? _

Still, he’s not about to go bombard her in her room because like him, she also got the curse of being a light sleeper and if he wakes her up, she’ll never go back to sleep which means tomorrow would most likely be terrible.

Shortly after, he hears several more noises, and this time he’s wide awake so he  _ knows _ he heard them. Yuri immediately jolts up and out of Viktor’s arms. The sudden movement is enough to rouse Viktor out of his sleep, which was already compromised.

“Yura? Where are you going?” Viktor asks, rubbing his eyes as he sits up. 

“I definitely heard something. I’m going to go check what it is.”

“It’s probably the cat again. Check if you want, but come back to bed soon, okay?” 

As if on cue, they both hear more noise, a series of thumps and crashes. Viktor can barely see in the dark, but he knows Yuri is giving him an annoyed  _ does that sound like the cat to you _ look. 

“Okay, never mind. That doesn’t sound like the cat. I’ll go with you,” because damnit, he’s a bit concerned now, if not a little curious. 

Of course, the first place they check is Alyona’s room, only to find her door wide open.

“Ugh, she snuck out again,” Yuri groans, “I know this because she had me close her door when I put her to bed. 

“But something’s off, she’s usually much quieter when she sneaks out.” Viktor doesn’t mean to sound the alarm bells in Yuri’s head, but at this point he’s getting more than a bit concerned.

And boy do the alarm bells sound in Yuri’s head. His mind instantly comes up with a list of his top 100 worst case scenarios, and he visibly pales as he turns toward Viktor, “Oh shit. You’re right. Check the kitchen and the living room, I’ll check the bathroom and outside!” Their house really isn’t that big, it shouldn’t be that hard to find her, right? Before Viktor can reply, Yuri bolts off. 

Having seen no sign of her in the bathroom, Yuri decides to check the windows in her room, and sighs in relief when he discovers they are still closed. Along with the backdoor still being closed and locked, his fear that some child kidnapper came and took their daughter lessens a bit. Still, he may as well check the front of the house,  _ just to be safe _ . Plus, Viktor should have found her by now.

And found her he has. When he walks toward the front door, he runs into Viktor, who has his hand over his mouth as if he’s trying to prevent himself from laughing hysterically. Seeing that, Yuri’s heart immediately lifts in relief, and he looks over his husband and asks, “So, I suppose you found her?”

“See for yourself,” Viktor says as he drags Yuri by the hand into the kitchen. “Though I must warn you, I don’t think you’re prepared for this.”

The minute he walks into the kitchen, he’s greeted by the sight of their daughter sleeping in a puddle of milk, clutching an open, now mostly empty bottle of apple juice with the cap screwed off. Upon further inspection, he can she she’s got eggshells and egg yolk in her hair, and there’s random broken crackers all over the kitchen floor.

Viktor was right, he wasn’t prepared. Yuri’s emotions are tied between relief that she’s okay, amusement over what he just stumbled upon, and utter dread over having to clean that mess up. 

“I...I think she was sleepwalking,” he says to Yuri. “When I found her, she was mumbling about wanting to become a delicious pancake, the most delicious pancake.”

“I see,” Yuri replies, not eve n bothering to hide his amusement. He walks over to her and kneels beside her, taking care not to step in any of the mess. “Alyonka, sweetie, wake up,” he says in a soft voice, gently shaking her. 

Alyona jolts upward, completely discarding the apple juice bottle she was spooning. “I’m going to eat you!” She yells before falling down into Yuri’s arms. 

“I think you’re right, she’s out cold.” To be frank, Yuri is more than a little amazed. He stands up, holding his daughter in his arms and looks at Viktor. Man, where to even start cleaning up the mess?

“Do you want me to give her a bath?” Viktor asks, holding out his arms so Yuri can hand her over. 

“Do you mind? That would be great if you could while I clean this mess up.”

“Not a problem at all. I’ll come down and help once she’s clean and back in bed. Now, hand over the little troublemaker.”

Yuri doesn’t need to be told twice. He hands her over and immediately begins cleaning. 

Guess tomorrow one of them would be running to the store the next morning if Yuri were to keep his promise, which he had every intention to keep. After all, she didn’t sneak out of her room, at least not consciously anyway. 

Thoroughly bathing a sleeping child who is covered in egg, milk, apple juice, and god know what else is a much longer process than Viktor could have ever anticipated. He tries to wake her up several times through the process, but she stays sound asleep, and by the time she’s dressed and tucked back in bed, it’s like nothing ever happened. 

The next morning, at the crack of dawn, Alyona jumps out of bed and immediately runs toward her parent’s room. “Papa! Daddy!” She yells all while crawling into their bed and all over them before they even know what’s happening, “I want pancakes for breakfast! I was a good girl and stayed in my room aaaaall night last night! Just like I promised!” 

Both Viktor and Yuri are slow to wake up, especially after spending half the night cleaning, By the time they’re both coherent, Alyona has demanded pancakes for the upteenth time and was starting to become incredibly impatient. 

“Patience, Alyonka, Daddy’s going to make you the most delicious pancake ever.”

Viktor doesn’t even get a chance to look at Yuri before he hears him crack up laughing at his statement. 

“Yes, right after Papa goes to the store and buys more milk and eggs.”

Alyona cocks her head to the side, confused as to what’s so funny. Why do they need to buy milk and eggs? They just dragged her to the food store it feels like! But whatever, she’s getting pancakes because she’s a good girl who doesn’t sneak out at night and that’s all that matters.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me! http://yuriyuu.tumblr.com


End file.
